


Helper

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: Becoming horribly injured on a hunt, the former angel feels useless as he is unable to help heal you and helps look after you back in the bunker.





	Helper

“G-ghoul,” you announced aloud, understanding what this monster actually was now. You shook your head in anger as you continued to struggle against the ropes that tied your arms and legs down. The redness of your blood seeped to the ropes and fell into the bucket placed directly underneath, filing it with your blood for the ghoul to snack on. The ropes were so tight around your wrists you felt your hands going numb even before the blood loss had effected you.  

“It was a good act, wasn’t it? You really thought I was a shapeshifter.” he said, happily. “I didn’t think I’d be able to fool a _great_ hunter like you, I mean, you arewith the Winchesters. You should’ve known I wasn’t a shapeshifter.” 

His words went through one ear and out the other as the black void whispered your name - you weren't going to last much longer. This ghoul was good at what he did after having done it countless victims. It hadn't taken him long at all; twenty minutes at most. Your left arm had fell completely numb, leaving only your right still capable of squirming a couple inches. The gaping hole in your stomach from your very own blade wasn't helping you either.

His lips connected to your left wrist and he sucked out even more blood, that left you shivering in disgust at the feeling of the liquid leaving you. "Where are those Winchesters anyways?" he asked, sneering at you with your blood covering his mouth. "I'm so hungry I could go for seconds and thirds." You ignored him.

The ghoul jumped from the sound of the front door being kicked in. He left in a fury, arming himself with the blade he disarmed from you. "Sam...Dean -" you tried to call, but you were rendered weak from all the blood loss. A flock of messy brown hair appeared from behind the corner, his eyes softening at the sight of your injured body lying on the table. "Cas," you breathed in relief.

"Crap," he swore, kneeling down beside you, "what did he do to you..."

A mumble left your throat as your eyelids fell and your breathing became light. 

The former angel fell into a panic, unsure where to even start. This was all too much stress for Castiel. He had never felt his heart beat this fast before. Sam and Dean made all of this look so simple, but he's never had to do this before. He'd just place his fingers on your forehead and you were as good as new, but not this time. This time, you were slipping through his fingers and he couldn't even think straight.

Wood cracking echoed throughout the house, followed by the grunts of the men and ghoul as they continued to fight. "Sam, Dean!" Cas yelled. He applied pressure to your wrists in hopes it'll stop the blood flow enough to keep you alive. A scream erupted in the house and a weight was lifted off his shoulders - the ghoul was dead. Now, they just needed to save you. The brothers rushed into the room and were by Cas' side, eyeing you up and down to observe your injuries. "I-I can't do anything."

"It's okay," Sam said, though he didn't quite believe it, "wrap that around her wrists." He pointed to a pair of rags that already had specks of your blood on it. Cas grabbed one and Dean took the other.

“She’s got a knife wound.” Dean stated, noticing the large amount of blood on your shirt around your stomach. “There’s a med kit outside.” 

Sam bolted outside within seconds, his morning runs proving to be mighty helpful in this situation, and searched through Baby's boot until coming across the med kit Dean had assembled together a few weeks ago. He returned inside and rummaged through the box and took the needle, thread, and whiskey. He poured the liquid over your wounds and grimaced as you groaned and thrashed in pain.

Castiel couldn't bare to look as you whined from the needle moving through your tender flesh. He chose against cutting the restraints straight away, knowing you'd only squirm even more if he had. 

* * *

Ignoring the sting against your eyes, you willed yourself to open them and peeked around the dark room. A faint orange light was on in the corner of the room, illuminating the objects around it to reveal you were back at the bunker. Eyes narrowing on the corner, you noticed you weren't alone either. "Cas?" you croaked.

"You're awake." A sigh fled his lips in relief. 

“Yeah..." You adjusted your position in the bed. “What are you doing in the corner in the dark?”

He quickly explained himself, "I-I know you enjoy sleeping in the dark and didn't want to bother you too much."

"I meant," You smiled softly, "why are you in my room in the first place?"

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Nodding your head slightly, you decided not to question him. “How long have I been asleep for?”

“A day.” he mumbled, sitting on the chair beside your bed.

"You've been here for a day?" you squinted. He nodded, but kept his mouth closed. "You shouldn't be worrying about me, Cas. We need to get that grace of yours back."

“That’s not important right now, you need to regain your strength.” he said, lifting the blankets up higher and tucking you in like a child. “Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry.”

Weakly nodding your head, you closed your eyes again, leaving Castiel to choose something that you can eat. Once he left, you removed the blankets, noticing you weren’t wearing the blood-caked plaid like you were earlier. Instead, you wore an oversized hoodie that you’ve never seen before, and a pair of your favourite sweatpants. You blushed deeply, having an idea on who might’ve helped you change. Sam and Dean considered you like their baby sister, and they wouldn’t have wanted to see you so exposed, the only person left to help was Castiel.

You lifted up the hoodie and frowned at the sight of the stitches across your stomach. You had to give Sam some credit, his stitching was getting better every day, but it wasn’t the prettiest view. “Y/n, would you like s-” Cas paused at the doorway, a blush rising to his cheeks. You had nearly forgot that he was human, he had all these human…things. “What are you, um, doing?”

“Looking at the stitches.” You murmured, though you realised that probably wasn't the reason why he seemed flustered. After all, he knew that you knew it was him who helped you undress. Still, you decided to tease him a little. Being an angel, Castiel never really blushed or became flustered, but as a human it was endearing to see him act this way. "Is this your hoodie?” He mumbled something underneath his breath, his blush darkening. “What?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes."

A smile tugged against your lips, and in your attempt to hide it, you covered yourself and pulled the hoodie closer to you. “Thanks, it’s warm.” You smiled, looking back up at Cas who seemed frozen in place.

“You’re welcome," he stammered, "um, would you like a drink?”

“Whiskey.”

“You shouldn’t really have alcohol in your condition, Y/n.” he said, a concerned frown evident on his lips. “Sam showed me how to make coffee if you’d like some.”

“I’d love some,”

Cas was in such a fluster it took him a minute to recompose himself and drag his feet down the hallway to retrieve your food. You found it adorable that he hasn't had the time to get a hold of the new emotions he felt.

* * *

The ex-angel had helped you in every way possible. He'd brought you different kinds of food, even if it took him a long time to make, he'd taken you out for small drives around town when you complained you were sick of seeing the same four walls. He’s been there for you every day. He wouldn’t even sleep in his own room, complaining about how the walls were too thick and he wasn’t sure if you called out for him, even if you had a phone on your nightstand. 

After a good week of him helping you around the bunker, you felt ten times better than you had before, you could even walk without limping. You weren’t sure how you were going to repay him for everything that he’s done. “I’m glad you’re finally healthy.” he beamed, taking a seat beside you in the war room. 

You smiled softly. “Thanks, Cas.” Just as you opened your mouth to finally confess how you felt, Sam and Dean walked into the war room, playfully nudging Cas’ shoulder and muttered words to him as they walked past.

Castiel tensed the slightest, his eyes dropping to his lap nervously. “Not right now, Dean.”

“Yes, now.” He chuckled. “Now is the perfect time.”

You playfully rolled your eyes before placing each hand on either side of Castiel’s face, bringing his attention back to you. “They're still teasing you even as a human, huh?" you mumbled, staring into his eyes. Cas hesitantly nodded, his cheeks turning pink. Leaning in, you pressed your lips against his softly. Cas lightly exhaled through his nose in content and leaned into you even further, wanting to be as close to you as humanly possible. The brothers had quieted down, though you could hear them whispering in shock.

The two of you pulled away at the same time, unable to stop looking at each other as Castiel subconsciously licked his lips. “We’ll leave you two alone…” Sam mumbled, dragging his brother out of the room. 

“That was for looking after me for the past week.” You smiled. “Thank you, Cas.”

“That was, um, it-n-no problem.” he stuttered. “Y/n?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Do you think we could kiss again?”

Grinning like a dork, you smashed your lips to his once again, feeling him smile against your skin. You were sure these wouldn’t be the last kisses either of you would be sharing.


End file.
